A Cruel Twist Of Fate
by HaloGatomon
Summary: A mysterious figure approches Gohan one day and warns of a terrible danger. This is just one of many mysterious that lead Gohan to find out that Goku really didn't die in Cell Games....COMPLETE!
1. The Arrival And Warning

Disclaimer~Don't own DBZ sadly, never have done, never will do.   
  
  
Dragonball Z   
  
A Cruel Twist Of Fate   
  
Chapter 1-The Arrival And Warning   
  
7 years to the day since the battle with Cell.   
Gohan was training with his younger brother, Goten, and his best friend, Trunks, at the Capsule Corps.   
"Gohan?"   
"What Goten?"   
"You've talked a lot about dad recently, what's he really like?" Goten asked with curiosity as Trunks and Gohan stopped training.   
"He's like an angel Goten." Gohan replied. "Whenever they're around, you feel good inside. He's like a star too, watching over us constantly."   
Goten stared up into the crystal blue sky.   
"But I can't see the stars." Goten said.   
"You can't see the stars during the day Goten, because they aren't there." Trunks said.   
"Your wrong Trunks." Gohan said. "Just because you can't see them doesn't mean they aren't there. Dad's definitely like s star; you can't see him but he's always there, watching over us a making sure that we never come to harm."   
"Do you think that someday we will see dad?" Goten asked.   
"Eventually Goten, eventually." Gohan replied.   
Gohan was about to resume his training with Goten and Trunks, when Videl came running up to him.   
"Hey Videl, what's up?" Gohan asked.   
"Gohan, I've got to talk to you alone. It's extremely argent!" Videl said.   
"Okay, sure." Gohan said. "Hey Goten, Trunks, could you two leave us alone for a few minutes?"   
Goten and Trunks, though very confused, did as told and left.   
"Now, what's wrong Videl?" Gohan asked.   
"Well, I was walking along my way to your house, minding my own business, when I heard this voice calling my name. The voice was very mysterious, yet vaguely familiar. It said for me to watch my back and bring this to you." Videl said, holding out a small letter.   
Gohan took it from Videl and looked over it.   
"What does it say?" Videl asked.   
"I have to go somewhere Videl." Gohan said.   
"Great, I'll come with you."   
"No Videl, I'm afraid I have to go this one alone. Trust me Videl, I'll be back as soon as I can."   
With that, Gohan flew off towards the mountains leaving Videl clearly confused and irritated.   
Gohan landed on a large cliff that over looked tonnes of countryside. He was told to come here, not only in the wrting but in his soul; he could feel the one who had called for him. Yet he knew he had to be careful.   
"This is quiet, all too quiet." Gohan thought.   
Suddenly, with one swift movement Gohan spun around and saw someone aiming a fist right at him. Gohan dodged, barely. Gohan stood opposite the figure and took and proper look at him. The figure was tall, just a little taller than him. He wore a tight, very sleek outfit that almost gave out a royal feel to it.   
"Are you the one who asked for me?!" Gohan asked.   
The figure turned. Gohan now saw whoever it was was wearing a helmet, again with the royal look.   
"I see you always keep your guard up. That's good, make sure it stays that way." The figure spoke.   
"Who are you and what do you want from me?!" Gohan yelled.   
"Keep your voice down, do you want to attract attention?"   
"What attention, there's only you and me here!" Gohan said.   
"Just because you can't see them, it doesn't mean they aren't there, did you yourself not say such a thing?"   
Gohan stood silent, totally confused. The figure spoke again.   
"Listen good and listen hard, for I will not say this again."   
Gohan breathed hard and listened. To him, the voice was so strange and yet it sounded familiar, just like Videl had said.   
"On the eve of the next full moon, a large army of fearsome fighters will appear in a city south of our current position. You and your friends are to stay well away from them, they are a threat not only to you, but the entire universe."   
"In that case, I can't stand by and let them destroy the people here." Gohan growled.   
"They have no intention of destroying the humans just as long as they stay clear of them and don't interfere with their plans. I strongly urge you to keep away from the area at the choosen date, if not for your own sake then for the people of this planet."   
"Why are you telling me this?" Gohan asked. "Are you an enemy of this race, or are you part of them and your trying to trick me?"   
The figure then sprinted forward and grabbed Gohan by his Gi before he had a chance to react.   
"Now listen to me Gohan!" The figure growled. "You are to stay far away from them when they show up if you value your life! "   
"Let me go!" Gohan yelled, struggling to get away from the figure's grasp.   
"Please Gohan."   
Gohan looked up at the figure. He stared long and hard. He could just about see the figure's eyes through the black plastic sheith across his helmet. Gohan could see what looked like tiny tears in the figure's eyes. Also, Gohan noticed that the grip the figure had on him was more of a warmly protection kind of hold rather than a threatening grip. This was so familiar to Gohan and yet he couldn't remember where. The figure then put Gohan down after a few minutes of them both staring at each other.   
"Remember Gohan, they'll be here on the eve of the next full moon so you and your friends keep well away!"   
The figure then blasted off into the sky, leaving Gohan completely shocked and confused.   
-------------------------------------------------------------   
Did you like that? Good or not? Please reply and tell me! 


	2. Stranger Unmasked

tDisclaimer~Don't own DBZ sadly, never have done, never will do.   
  
  
Dragonball Z   
  
A Cruel Twist Of Fate   
  
Chapter 2-Stranger Unmasked   
  
"I'm telling you Videl, that's what happened." Gohan said.   
"And he told you all that?!" Videl asked. "This is so mysterious, how is that guy and how does he know us?"   
"Well I'll tell you this for nothing, if he expects me to stand by and watch these fighters destroy a city just because there's something there that they need then he's got another thing coming." Gohan said.   
"Yeah, I agree." Videl agreed. "Another thing that's weird, why does that guy's voice sound so strange, yet so familiar?"   
"That's what I've been trying to figure out." Gohan said.   
"I think the next full moon is tomorrow which means that these supposedly strong fighters are supossed to appear tonight." Videl said.   
"I think we should tell the other fighters." Gohan said. "We may need some back up, the guy did say that there was going to be an army of these fighters."   
Gohan and Videl walked into the Capsule Corps. and gathered together all of the remaining Z Fighters and explained the whole situation and what their plan was.   
"A whole army? Tonight? At South City? And this guy told you all this?" Yamcha asked.   
"Yeah, whoever he is." Videl said. "I don't know about any of you, but I'm not just gonna stand by and watch a whole city get destroyed."   
"Me neither." Piccolo said. "I think I'll join you."   
"I hope these so called fighters are tough." Vegeta said. "I can't stand wasting my time fighting weaklings."   
"Well if they're in, then I'm in." Krillin said.   
"Alright then, we'll all go tonight then." Gohan said.   
"What about us?" Goten asked. "Can we come too?"   
"No Goten, I think it's best if you and Trunks remain behind." Gohan said. "If these fighters are tough then things might get a little too ugly."   
"Come on Gohan, we can turn Super Saiyan so we can help." Trunks said.   
Gohan sighed, knowing full well that Goten and Trunks would probably come whether he wanted them to or not.   
The Z Fighters hid in trees bushes in the evening and waited for the fighters to show up.   
"You know, it's times like this that I wish that Goku was here." Krillin muttered.   
"Yeah, I know what you mean." Yamcha agreed.   
"Did that guy say when they were supposed to show?" Tien asked.   
"No, just that they would appear tonight." Gohan replied.   
"All of you be quiet!" Vegeta growled. "I can sense something."   
Everyone froze and tried to tune their senses to pick up whatever it was. Suddenly, a huge explosion shattered the silence. Everyone's head's jerked up to see where the explosion had come from.   
"THEY'RE HERE!" Piccolo yelled.   
Everyone looked into the dark sky and saw a massive fleet of blue, green, red and yellow demon like creatures coming right at them. Though they were small, their Ki levels were enormous.   
"What kind of evil are they?!" Videl asked.   
"Nothing like we've faced before, that's for sure." Yamcha replied.   
"Gohan, look up there! Who is that?!" Goten said, pointing in the sky.   
Everyone looked to where Goten was pointing and saw that there was a blood red dmon creature unlike any of the others, for the simple reason that it was huge.   
"That looks like the smaller demon's leader." Videl said.   
"I wouldn't be surprised." 18 muttered.   
With the large creature was another army of stronger, more powerful looking warriors who wore what appeared to be clothes of royalty.   
"My gosh, it's him!" Gohan said, nearly shouting.   
"Who?" Videl asked.   
"Him up there, next to the big guy on the right, that's the guy who told me this was gonna happen!" Gohan yelled. "He really is one of them!"   
"But that doesn't make sense!" Krillin said. "I mean if that guy's one of them, then why did he warn you to stay away from here, why'd he give away what they were planning to do?"   
"We'll figure that out later!" Vegeta yelled. "They know we're here so attack!"   
Vegeta darted out into the open and started blasting the small demon creatures. Everyone else followed.   
"Well what do we have here?" The large creature spoke. "It seems that the strongest fighters of this planet have decided to try and stop us."   
The figure, whom spoken with Gohan, glared down at the Z Fighters.   
"No no no, I told him to stay away from here!" The figure thought to himself. "I should've known better than to trust him to let this slip!"   
The large figure then lifted his huge claw filled paw and a bright blue ball of energy glowed sharply in it. Suddenly, all the Z Fighters started crying out in pain and one by one fell lifeless to the ground.   
"What did you do?! You've killed them!" The figure yelled. "I thought you said that no-one was going to be harmed!"   
"Calm yourself my elite warrior." The large creature said. "They have not been harmed at all, I merely made them go into unconsciousness. By the time they wake up we'll have got what we came for and that way, no-one get hurt."   
The figure turned his head away. He saw the explosions that were destroying the city, yet he wasn't as angry as he could be for he knew that no-one were getting hurt or being killed. Even so, his anger that they had to destroy the city was there. He sighed and opened up his white gloved hand as a crystal coloured energy ball was formed.   
"And all this…for a Dragonball."   
He fired.   
Gohan slowly opened his eyes as he came to. He looked over at everyone else as they slowly woke up. Gohan then looked up and gasped. Most of, if not the entire city had been destroyed. It was an unbelievable site.   
"How…did this happen?" Yamcha asked.   
"That big jerk!" Videl yelled. "He used some sort of attack that knocked us out cold!"   
"Leaving them all free to do this." Gohan said, still in shock.   
"So much for stopping the enemy." Vegeta growled.   
Gohan turned away sadly and flew off towards home, with Goten following.   
As soon as Gohan and Goten got back home, they were both shoved into bed by Chichi. Goten fell asleep in no time, But Gohan couldn't. He lay awake, staring at the stars outside the bedroom window and sighed heavily.   
"What would you do dad?" Gohan whispered.   
Suddenly, Gohan heard a rustling sound coming from outside. Silently, he crept to his window, looked outside and saw a shadow in the bushes. With lightning speed and accuracy, he jumped upon the shadow and both rolled around on the dirt covered ground for a few minutes before Gohan held him down.   
"You!" Gohan growled, now seeing that it was the figure who had talked to him before.   
Anger was filling every vein inside Gohan and he grabbed the helmet and began trying to get it off.   
"Let go!" The figure yelled.   
"It's time to find out who you really are!" Gohan hissed, pulling harder.   
"No don't Gohan!"   
Too late. The helmet was ripped of the figure's head and revealed a face. The helmet, which had been in Gohan's hands, dropped to the ground with a thud. Gohan's eyes were wide in shock and utter disbelief at who he saw. His hands were shaking, his whole body was shaking.   
"No…no it can't be…there's just no way…it's impossible…"   
Now everything, though it seemed preposterous, started falling into place. Gohan now knew why the look, the voice and the hold had seemed so familiar to him. Gohan stared at the figure, at the raven black hair, the soft gentle look and the teary eyes.   
"FATHER?!"   
-------------------------------------------------   
  
How was that? Please read and reply! ^^ 


	3. The Terrifying Truth

Disclaimer~Don't own DBZ sadly, never have done, never will do.   
  
  
Dragonball Z   
  
A Cruel Twist Of Fate   
  
Chapter 3-The Terrifying Truth   
  
"FATHER?!"   
Gohan continued shaking as Goku stared up at his eldest son. Never in his wildest nightmares had he ever thought he'd be in this kind of situation.   
"This…this can't real…can't be happening." Gohan spoke, his voice shaking like his body was.   
"Believe me Gohan, I wish it wasn't real, but it is." Goku finally spoke.   
Gohan fell back slightly and sat on the ground, his eyes continuing to focus to his father's eyes.   
"How?! Why?!" Gohan managed to blurt out.   
Goku sighed and sat directly opposite Gohan and looked him hard in the eyes.   
"I was hoping I would never have to tell you this." Goku said.   
Gohan was about to yell something, but his gaze at Goku's eyes stopped him. The moonlight shone from the clouds and highlight the small silver tears falling from Goku's eyes. Gohan knew that whatever had happened must've been deadly serious; a life or death situation.   
"Gohan please believe me, I never intended for anything like this to happen. It's all spiralled out of my control. What I'm involved in; the kind of power that is in this game is something so deadly that it could destroy the entire universe."   
Gohan moved forward and sat next to Goku. Gohan then gently laid his hand on Goku's shoulder.   
"Tell me what happened dad." Gohan said softly.   
Goku looked at Gohan and let his mind go back to when he teleported Cell to King Kai's planet.   
"It all started when I took Cell to King Kai's planet." Goku explained. "He was about ready to blow when suddenly he stopped and returned to his normal size…"   
*Flashback*   
"What?! What's going on?!" Cell yelled.   
"Wasn't he about to blow up?!" King Kai asked.   
Suddenly, thousands of all kinds of coloured demon creatures jumped down on to King Kai's planet.   
"What the hell?!" Goku yelled.   
They held Cell and King Kai, but most of them went for Goku and pinned him down. No matter how much they struggled, the demon creatures held them tightly, so tight that it hurt.   
"What are these things?!" Cell yelled.   
"My little pets." A sinister voice said.   
The owner of the voice then landed on the small planet. He was a much larger version of the demon creatures and dressed up in what looked to be a royal outfit. A bunch of smaller demon creatures, but ones that were larger than the ones who held Goku, Cell and King Kai, stepped out from behind the large monster and bowed before his presence.   
"Announcing the arrival of the Emperor of the universe, Emperor Enfer." One of the creature spoke.   
"Who in the world is that?!" Cell shouted, glaring at Goku and King Kai.   
"Hey, don't look at me!" King Kai yelled.   
"Let the one called Cell go." Emperor Enfer said.   
The little demon creatures did as commanded and realised Cell. Emperor Enfer then raised two of his claw fingers and turned Cell back into his perfect form.   
"WHAT THE HELL!" Goku yelled, struggling against his captors.   
"Now, go and do as you please Cell." Emperor Enfer said. "Go back and wipe out that little planet if you choose, but speak not of what has happened here, just say you did blow up and killed Goku and that you were able regenerate and got the Instant Translocation technique."   
With that, Emperor Enfer transported Cell back to Earth.   
Goku was ahking in rage while King Kai was yelling not-so-nice comments at the Emperor. Emperor Enfer smirked and turned around and closed his eyes. Then, everyone heard Goku's voice even tough he wasn't saying anything. The voice was encouraging Gohan that he could defeat Cell no matter what.   
"Goku, that big guy is using your voice to encourage Gohan to defeat Cell!" King Kai muttered.   
Goku and King Kai were extremely confused. After a few minutes it was all over; Gohan had defeated Cell. He said that he did it because his father was with him, but the real truth was that it was Emperor Enfer using Goku's voice to encourage him. To what end no-one knew…yet.   
"Well now, my plan worked to perfection." Emperor Enfer said.   
"What plan?! What the hell are you talking about?!" King Kai yelled.   
"Calm yourself, all will be revealed sortly." The Emperor replied.   
In an instant, Goku and King Kai found themselves on some sort of space ship, a rather large one at that.   
"Now then, to come straight to the point." Emperor Enfer spoke. "I have been searching the universe for a supreme fighter, a warrior who will fight by my side without question. After years of searching I know I have finally found him. That warrior is you Goku."   
Goku and King Kai stared at each other in shock.   
"If you intend to make me as your slave then you can forget it!" Goku said bitterly.   
"Think about it carefully. Everything in the universe will be your's. I know that you are a Saiyans and I also know Saiyans long for battles and to reign triumphant in full blood lust glory. I also know that with each battle you become stronger so you are the perfect warrior for me to add to my elite team. You must join us and together we shall rule the universe and the life around it shall serve us." Emperor Enfer said.   
"Well you don't have to worry cause the answer is no!" Goku said. "I won't become part of your empire to destroy innocent life in this universe."   
"Yeah, you tell him Goku!" King Kai said.   
"I thought as much." Emperor Enfer said.   
Then the Emperor lifted his claw hand and the ship began powering up it's huge weapon which was pointed directly at Earth. Goku froze in terror and rage.   
"You see Goku I knew you wouldn't agree." Emperor Enfer said, smirking. "And I took so many precautions to make sure I wouldn't lose you, so unless you want the Earth and all your friends and family to go "Kaboom" then you will join us."   
"You monster!" Goku growled.   
"You wouldn't dare!" King Kai yelled.   
"Just try me." Emperor Enfer said. "You have 10 seconds to make your decision. 10…9…8…"   
"You monster!" King Kai yelled. "How could you even consider destroying someone's home and family like this?!"   
"7…6…"   
"Goku don't do it!" King Kai yelled.   
Goku was shaking in rage, he felt so helpless.   
"5…4…3…"   
"GOKU!"   
"2…1.."   
"ALRIGHT!" Goku yelled.   
Everyone in the room were a little stunned by the outburst, that is except for Emperor Enfer who was grinning.   
"I'll do it."   
The ship's weapon began powering down and the deadly silence was all that greated Goku now.   
*End Flashback*   
Gohan was staring speechless at his father who was almost breaking down in tears.   
"So you see Gohan, I had no choice."   
"Father…I…I don't know what to say." Gohan spoke. "This Emperor guy was badly dead set on catching you."   
"That's why he used my voice to encourage you to defeat Cell. He knew that if Cell destroyed the Earth then he'd have nothing to use against me when forcing me to join. That's also why he wanted Cell to say he had blown up and killed me, that way you would never know of my plight and try to save me." Goku said.   
"All these years." Gohan said. "I thought you had died to save us when all this time you've been suffering in the most indescribable ways."   
Gohan looked deep into Goku's teary eyes and felt tears forming in his own eyes.   
"I'm sorry dad, I've missed you."   
Goku took Gohan in his arms and hugged him tightly.   
"I've missed you too son."   
Gohan felt like a small lost child again. His grip was iron cast and he couldn't let go. Goku finally broke the hug and looked at his son.   
"Gohan, I have to go now."   
Gohan picked up the helmet off the ground and gave it to Goku.   
"Dad, I will find a way to save you, I promise you that." Gohan said.   
Goku didn't say anything, but Gohan knew from the look in his father's eyes that he didn't approve. Goku put his hand on Gohan's shoulder.   
"Gohan, I don't want you to get hurt because of this mess." Goku spoke.   
"I won't stand by and watch you suffer anymore dad." Gohan replied. "I'm going to get the other Z Fighters and we are going to free you no matter what and nothing you say will change my mind."   
Goku sighed, put the helmet back on his head and stood up.   
"Be careful Gohan." Goku said, rising into the air. "I'm proud of you and I love you."   
Goku took to the sky in a super sonic flight. Gohan watched him go with teary eyes, but also with a passionate fire burning in his heart and soul.   
"I swear dad, if it's the last thing I do I'll save you. I promise."   
----------------------------------------------------------   
So how was that? Okay? Read and reply ^_^ 


	4. To Save Our Hero

Disclaimer~Don't own DBZ sadly, never have done, never will do.  
  
  
Dragonball Z  
  
A Cruel Twist Of Fate  
  
Chapter 4-To Save Our Hero  
  
That very same night, Gohan called all the Z Fighters together to form a rescue plan.  
"Oh my god…and Goku's in the thick of this mess?" Bulma said, almost in a whisper.  
"Yeah, terrible isn't it?" Gohan said, a large strand of hair falling down across his eyes.  
"After all these years that we thought Goku had died trying to save us, he was really in the middle of an attempt to take over the universe and he's been forced to play a part of it. It makes me feel sick."  
"Yeah, your not the only one who feels that way Krillin." Yamcha muttered.  
"So what are we gonna do? We obviously have to come up with a plan." Tien said.  
"Gohan, did Goku tell you anything about where he was being held?" Piccolo asked.  
"He did say that when he was first captured, he was taken aboard a large ship in space." Gohan replied. "Since dad taught me the Instant Translocation technique when we were in the Hyperbolic Time chamber, getting on to the ship will be no problem. But we have no idea what we'll find when we do. That's why we're going to wait 2 days until we carry out the mission to save dad. Since he knows we're going to help him, I have no doubt he'll return with information that will help us."  
"Good idea Gohan." Bulma said. "In the meantime, I'll see if I can come up with any stuff that can help you save Goku."  
"Okay Bulma, thanks." Gohan replied.  
  
The next day, Gohan and Goten were walking through a thick forest together, gathering their thoughts for the challenges that would lay ahead.  
"Gohan?" Goten asked.  
"Yeah?" Gohan replied.   
"You said that dad is alive and that you saw him a little while ago, but I thought you told me that he and been blown up by Cell."  
"That's what we all thought Goten. But our father was captured and now he's in danger. That's why we have to go save him."  
"I want to come too. I want to help save dad too."  
"Okay Goten, I'll let you come but it is going to be tough."  
"Aw don't worry, I can handle it."  
As Gohan and Goten laughed lightly, a figured appeared before them suddenly.  
"Gohan?"  
"Dad? That you?" Gohan asked.  
Goku slid the helmet off his head once more and looked at his son.  
"Yeah, it's me." Goku replied. "I can't stay long, but I brought information that I thought would help you in defeating Emperor Enfer."  
"Sure dad." Gohan replied, eagerly awaiting for his father to explain.  
"I figured you were going to use Instant Translocation to get to the ship. There are guards on every single deck of the ship, except for the demons' rest rooms. It's best if you appear in one of those rooms, that way you can take out the guards by surprise. All the rest room are on the lowest deck so you need to take down all the demon guard creature and get up to the command chamber which is smack in the middle at the top of the ship, got all that?" Goku explained.  
"You bet dad!" Gohan replied.  
"And one other thing, the guards use large electrical daggers as their main weapons so avoid them. Also, Emperor Enfer's power is unlike anything we've encountered before, so be prepared."  
"Don't worry, everyone's already preparing for taking him down."  
Goku smiled then glanced upon Goten.  
"Who's the little guy?"  
Gohan smiled, remembering that Goku had never known let only seen Goten.  
"This will come as a shock to you dad, don't freek out, but this is Goten, my little brother." Gohan replied.  
"Wha?! Your little brother? But that means…"  
"Yeah, Goten is your son." Gohan said.  
Goku stood frozen for a few seconds then fell over.  
"Er, dad?" Gohan said.  
Goten started laughing like crazy.  
"Dad's really funny Gohan! We're gonna be best buddies like me and Goten already are!"   
"Um…yeah." Gohan quickly replied, trying to help Goku back up.  
"Chichi had another child?! I don't believe it! I mean, I never knew that…oh well. Nice to meet you Goten, I'm your father."  
"Yeah, I know. Gohan's told me so much about you dad." Goten said happily, jumping into Goku's arms and hugging him tightly. "We're going to be best friends right?"  
"You bet little guy!" Goku replied.  
  
*Meanwhile*  
"Enjoy your small reunion while it lasts Goku, because tomorrow night you will no longer have any family or friends to celebrate with! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
Short, yes I know. But I wanted to do a small chapter so I could get on with the main rescue chapter! ^_^ What do you think so far? 


	5. Objective One; Save Goku!

Disclaimer~Don't own DBZ sadly, never have done, never will do.  
  
  
Dragonball Z  
  
A Cruel Twist Of Fate  
  
  
Chapter 5-Objective One; Save Goku!  
  
On the space ship, everything was totally calm, dark and quiet, too quiet. Just as one demon creature guard walked down a corridor, a large flash of golden light ended it's life and the Z Fighters continued their way through the darkness.  
Gohan led the way, like a general leading his troops to a unknown battle. None of them knew what to expect, but they did know they weren't leaving until they saved Goku from this deadly game he was trapped in.  
"Where did Goku say to go next?" Yamcha asked.  
"To the command room which is smack bag in the middle at the top of the ship." Gohan replied.  
"Well we're in the middle of the ship, but we're at the bottom." Videl said. "We have some serious climbing to do."  
Everyone moaned loudly and sighed.  
"Stand back!" Vegeta yelled, going Super Saiyan.  
He then extended his hand above his head and shot a huge energy blast through the ceiling which continued all the way up to the top of the ship.  
"Some much for our surprise sneek attack plan." Krillin muttered.  
"At least the route is direct." 18 said.  
As the group flew straight up between decks, they were attacked by thousands of the different coloured demon creatures.  
"Okay, these creature aren't all that strong so let's try not to use energy attacks." Gohan said. "I don't know about you but I certainly don't want to get sucked out into space because someone blew a whole in the side of the ship."  
"Good idea Gohan." Piccolo said.  
The Z Fighters beat lots of the demon like creature with simple punches and kicking attacks, but more kept coming.  
"Um, what now?" Tien asked.  
"I suggest everyone covers their eyes." Krillin said. "SOLAIR FLARE!!!!"  
While the Z Fighters covered their eyes, the demon creature became temporally blinded, allowing the Z Fighters to reach the command chamber.  
As everyone slowly walked into the pitch black command room, they were extremely suspicious.  
"I don't like this guys, it's too suspicious." Videl said.  
"Something tells me we've been found out." 17 muttered.  
Suddenly the lights flooded on and the Z Fighters and jumped, preparing for battle. However, what caught their attention was a group of larger demon creature all huddled around something on the floor in the middle of the room.  
"Hey, what are they doing?" Goten asked.  
Gohan's eyes open wide.  
"DAD!"  
Gohan charged and bashed a lot of the creatures aside in a single blow. Gohan skidded as he fell to his knees and scooped up Goku's motionless and quite beaten up for in his arms. The Z Fighters ran to Gohan's side to help him.  
"Goku? Goku answer me!" Krillin yelled at his friend.  
Suddenly, the entire room was filled with a huge and extremely sinister laugh. The Z Fighters focused hard and awaited for the owner of the voice.   
Emperor Enfer.  
He stepped out from the shadows and glared fiercely at the Z Fighters as they formed a stance to protect Goku.  
"Welcome Z Fighters, welcome to your death!"  
  
  
How was that? Short, yes I know, but the real fight will be good and long! ^-^ 


	6. The Decision Of Death

Disclaimer~Don't own DBZ sadly, never have done, never will do.  
  
  
Dragonball Z  
  
A Cruel Twist Of Fate  
  
  
Chapter 6-The Decision Of Death  
  
Everyone stood in battle stances, ready for the final showdown. Emperor Enfer simply looked at the fighters and laughed.  
"Do you really think you weakling can defeat me? Not only are you pathetic, your crazy too."  
The Z Fighters growled in frustration and anger. They didn't care if they were no match for Emperor Enfer, they still intended to save Goku. Emperor Enfer's boasts only made them more determined to complete their task.  
"And now you're here, I shall kill you." Emperor Enfer said, glaring at the fighters in a sinister way. "One at a time, to make each of your suffering more prolonged."  
"Shut up!"  
Everyone spun around and looked at Gohan. His eyes were fixed on the evil Emperor, unwavering and showed no trace of fear in them. Gently Gohan placed his father's form on the floor, stood up and walked calmly towards Emperor Enfer as he had done to Cell. He stopped for a moment when he reached where the Z Fighters were standing.  
"I'm relaying on you guys to take care of my dad." Gohan said.  
"With that said, Gohan continued walking towards Emperor Enfer. The Z Fighters watched with amazement and awe at the young warrior, all knowing that he was their strongest hope to defeating the Emperor. Gohan went Super Saiyan 2 when he faced Cell and he would do it again, but they and Gohan weren't sure whether that would be enough this time.  
Emperor Enfer's expression went from stunned back to his evil grin.  
"So boy, do you really think you can beat me? Well your wrong! You have NO chance!"  
"I don't care!" Gohan growled, positioning himself directly opposite the Emperor. "I'll do what I have to do to get you to shut up!"  
"Oh are we a cocky one?" Emperor Enfer smirked. "Have it your way brat!"  
Both warriors then simultaneously powered up to their max while the other fighter watched with awe.  
"Man, their both out of our league now." Yamcha yelled above the roaring sound of the fearsome power up.  
After a few seconds, both opponents stood glaring at each other. Lightning flickered and licked across their muscular bodies. Each had a goal, a powerful fire to fulfil. One for good, one for evil. It was a classic fight using extreme measures.   
"Each to his own boy!" Emperor Enfer yelled.  
They jumped. In a split second the fight had begun. The speed, the phenomenal speed made it virtually impossible to watch the raging battle.   
However, one thing was clear above all others. Despite Gohan's incredible strength, he was not Emperor Enfer's equal.  
"This looks extremely bad." Krillin yelled as the flashes of light continued to beam all around the fighters.  
At that exact second, a huge flash of light rained across the air as Gohan was sent hurtling into the metal frame work of the wall of the control room. Gohan growled loudly in frustration and gathered himself.  
"Guys, take dad and get the hell out of here!" Gohan yelled.  
"What? We're not leaving you here!" Piccolo yelled.  
"We came to rescue dad and that's what we're gonna do so take him and go now!" Gohan yelled.  
What happened next came in slow motion.  
"Gohan! Look out!" Vegeta yelled.  
Gohan twisted around too slow. His side of the warrior's face was connected with a powerful punch. The force of it sent Gohan hurtling towards the huge control pannel of the ship. Just when he was about to hit it, Gohan's back burst into reality as pain shot through it. He was now on a collision course with the ceiling, but he never hit it. An elbow then thrust itself into Gohan's gut, cause him to scream loudly. Blood shot from his mouth in a large spray, added to what was now covering his body. Gohan crashed into the floor and dust wrapped around him. He couldn't move, the pain was too intesnse. He could hear Emperor Enfer laughing whole-heartedly to himself as he landed in front of the fallen warrior. Gohan could barely move his head to see him extend a claw filled hand and a jet black energy ball of death forming in it. Gohan couldn't see the other Z Fighters. It wasn't that they wouldn't help, it was that they couldn't. Unknown to him, the smaller demon creatures were holding them back, preventing them from going to Gohan's aid. The only reason Gohan knew they were there was because he could roughly make out their screams and yells.  
"Well boy." Emperor Enfer said, drawing Gohan's attention back to his own plight. "You tried, you tried."  
The ball was released. Gohan let out a gasp from his blood soaked throat and his eyes widen as his body prepared for impact.   
But suddenly, out of no where, a shadow jumped in front of Gohan. That person took the impact for him and he knew who it was by the familiar sound of his scream. Gohan tried to yell, but he was blinded by the black light filling the room and the smoke covering everyone in sight. It was several agonising minutes before the light fadded down along with the smoke and dust.   
Gohan pushed himself to get up. His mind was screaming for him to do so. He felt sick and he felt like he was going to be sick. His breathing was quick at pace and hard. He was in shock and denial at what had just happened, or rather who had saved him. As the dust slowly cleared from the floor, he could make out a motionless body. The dust continued to lift and more of the figure came to light.  
Gohan began slowly shaking his head in disbelief, muttering over and over the same word.  
"No. No. No."  
As if he had tapped into an unknown power source, Gohan heaved himself across the floor to the figure laying silent. He didn't notice the others around him who were also in complete and utter shock, frankly he didn't care. All he cared about was the person laying motionless on the ground, the person who had made a decision to die for him. Once he reached the figure, he started for a few seconds before slowly and gently placing his hand upon the person's side.  
"D-D-Dad?"  
Gohan moved himself into a kneeling position, took a hold of his father's form and laid him upon his chest. Gohan scanned his body, his eyes widening at the site of the wounds and the blood. Gohan turned his gaze back to Goku's face. Swiftly, Gohan pushed aside his black hair and the blood from his head. Softly yet urgently, Gohan started trying to shake him awake.  
"Dad! Dad! Wake up, oh please wake up dad!"  
No answer. No flickering of eye lids. Nothing.  
Gohan's heart became extremely stressed. His voice was so shaky, almost in hysterics of panic. More and more, Gohan shook his father fierecly.  
"Dad! Oh god dad please! You can't die! You can't! I thought I had lost you once, I can't lose you now! Not after all this! Oh please! Please dad wake up! Wake up!"  
The only movement upon Goku's lifeless form was his blood trickling down his head, coating it once again. Gohan shed bitter tears and couldn't stop. He started sobbing hard and loud, burying his head into his father's silent chest. He didn't hear the other fighters around him crying, he didn't want to. This was so unreal, so unfair. In the mix of Gohan's thoughts were that of Goten. He had finally met his father after all this time, how happy he was. But now, he would never get to know him, his father had truly been taken away from him for good.  
Suddenly, Gohan's Ki charged upwards. His entire body was filled with unimaginable rage. He clenched his fist together hard and screamed into the air. His screamed reach unknown levels as his power shot up with such speed, no one could ever imagine this was possible. The golden aurora around the warrior blasted upwards and became brighter. He was ascending to unknown levels. Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4 and futher, much further still his power level rose. Through it all in the back of his mind, he could hear his father's words.  
  
"Use the pain of loss. Use the pain of loss. Use the pain of loss."  
  
He had done so in his fight with Cell and now by hell it was happening all over again. This time however, it was on a level so high not even fate could've predicated this.   
Smoke billowed all around Gohan. When his power level finally stopped, everyone were up against the metal wall in fear, even Emperor Enfer. His eyes were wide, his body trembling.   
He had made the worse mistake of his life and now he would pay the price, Gohan was going to make sure of that.  
When the smoke left Gohan's shadow, everyone gasped.  
There was a huge golden and silver stripped aurora around his body. White lightning hissed and flickered blindingly bright around him. His hair had turned dakr golden with silver stripes over it. His eyes were filled with a burning rage. No one was ever going to stop him now. Emperor Enfer suddenly realised that not only had he doomed himself, he'd doomed everyone. For everyone knew that there was only one thing on Gohan's mind now; revenge. He would make Emperor Enfer suffer and would focus on him, no care or control on what happened around him.   
The level Gohan had reached was a horrifically terrifying level that was the apex of a Saiyan's power. This level was the level that ended everything else.   
  
Gohan was now a Supreme Super Saiyan.  
  
  
  
-------------------------------------------  
So, what did ya think of that? Get ready for the next chapter as it's the last part! Will Gohan destroy everything and everyone in revenge for Goku's death? You'll see ^_~ 


	7. The Final Wipeout?

Disclaimer~Don't own DBZ sadly, never have done, never will do.  
  
  
Dragonball Z  
  
A Cruel Twist Of Fate  
  
  
Chapter 7-The Final Wipeout?  
  
Everyone crashed to the ground and rolled for a second time, this one more violent, all except Gohan who stood perfectly still. His glare was one of death, icy cold and full of a bloodlust for revenge.   
In a few seconds, the ship came to a halt. No one knew what had happened since their minds were focused on the newly transformed Gohan.   
"Hey, we've crashed landed back on Earth." Krillin said, glancing out the now cracked window.  
"It must've been Gohan's power that caused the ship to crash." Yamcha said.  
Everyone turned back to Gohan. Still his harsh eyes were fixed on Emperor Enfer. The power everyone sensed from Gohan made them feel small, weak. Such power, such fury, totally uncontrolled and they knew what the most likely outcome of this battle would be.  
"What has Gohan become?" 18 asked.  
"A Supreme." Vegeta replied. "He is supreme to anyone in the entire universe."  
"That's good, right?" Goten asked.  
"No it's not." Piccolo replied. "Gohan only achieved this level through his anger. Emperor Enfer has turned Gohan into some kind of monster. All he's concerned with now is revenge for his father's death and will get it at all and any cost. The Gohan we knew is gone."  
Goten couldn't believe what Piccolo was saying. He had just lost his father, he couldn't stand it if he lost Gohan too. Goten run up to his older brother despite his fear.  
"Gohan! Gohan it's me, Goten, your little brother. You remember me right? Right Gohan? Please say that you do!" Goten said.  
Gohan turned his head and started at Goten. His eyes were harsh and cold, no longer filled with a warm love that Goten knew him for. The young boy shivered and stared in fear. Goten watched in shocked as Gohan walked slowly towards Emperor Enfer, a burning rage and hatred in his soul. Slowly, he lifted his hand outstretched to Emperor Enfer. A small black energy ball formed in his hands. A small evil grin crept upon Gohan's face as he watched Emperor Enfer looking at him in absolute terror. Then he fired the ball.  
Emperor Enfer was thrown straight through the metal wall of the ship and sent hurtling through the air until he landed on the dusty and hard rock of Earth. He slowly clambered back to his feet as he watched Gohan walking towards him. The other Z Fighter had no clue what to do. They knew they had to make Emperor Enfer pay, but what Gohan was doing was wrong but there was no way they could stop him.  
Gohan was a Supreme Super Saiyan and far too powerful for them now.  
But Goten wasn't about to let his brother do this. Gathering all his courage, he ran in front of Gohan, blocking his way.  
"Listen to me Gohan please!" Goten yelled, pleading with his older brother. "Don't do this! You can't do what Emperor Enfer has done! Remember when you told me what happened when you fought Cell? It's happening again! Your letting your desire of revenge cloud your judgement! And remember what the outcome of it was? Dad had to die, or at least we thought he had! If you do this then your no better than Emperor Enfer just like your no better than Cell when you fought him! Gohan don't do it! We almost lost dad once, don't lose him for good this time!"  
Gohan looked at his younger brother.  
"I've already lost him." Gohan said, his voice deep and filled with an eternal hate.  
"No Gohan we haven't lost dad because…"  
WHAM!  
Gohan pushes Goten to the side. The younger Demi-Saiyan rolled a couple of times before coming to a hault. Just from that one push, Goten was badly hurt. This was the power of a Supreme Super Saiyan. Goten gasped for breath as he despirately attempted to stand up.  
"Stay out of my way Goten. This is MY fight and Emperor Enfer is MINE to kill." Gohan growled fiercely, continuing to walk towards the evil emperor.  
"No…Gohan…don't." Goten pleaded in vain. "Please…Gohan…"  
With all his strength wiped out from his body, Goten slumped over and fell unconscious.  
"Goten!" Videl yelled, running to the young warrior's motionless form.  
The other Z Fighters ran to Goten's aid, not that there was much they could do. As Videl cradled Goten in her arms, she looked at Gohan.  
"He's become…a monster." Videl whispered. "The Gohan I knew has gone. The Gohan I knew left the moment this whole situation was discovered. He left the moment the fight started. He left the moment Goku jumped in the way to save him."  
"GOHAN!" Piccolo yelled, desperately trying to reach the teenage Demi-Saiyan.   
Never before had he felt so helpless as he did now, they all did.  
"It's no use Piccolo, we'll never reach him now." Yamcha muttered.  
  
Gohan's smirk increased as he saw the look of fear overwhelm his foe.  
"Aw what's wrong now?" Gohan taunted. "Just before you were all high and mighty, the greatest thing in the universe. Now your nothing but a snivelling coward as you always were!"  
"Stay back demon!" Emperor Enfer yelled, backing up against some rocks.  
"Not as much of a demon as you." Gohan growled. "You captured my father, you turned him into a slave and you killed him as you prepared to kill me. You did it on purpose didn't you? You beat me up first because you knew my dad would save me. ANSWER ME!"  
"What if I did?" Emperor Enfer, trying in vain to recover a tiny bit of his dignity. "Doesn't matter now."  
"Oh but it does." Gohan sneered, the lightning flickering steadily faster. "And I'm gonna make sure you know it!"  
Power erupted all around Gohan and it exploded outwards, throwing everyone backwards. The golden/silver stripped aurora surrounding Gohan blasted ever outwards, destroying everything in it's path.  
Gohan then out-stretched his hand once again, right at Emperor Enfer. Another black energy ball was formed, only this time Gohan was putting all of his power into it.  
" No Gohan don't do it!" Videl screamed above the roaing and hissing sounds of the Supreme power-up.  
"Gohan if you use all your energy in that blast you'll destroy the Earth and everyone on it!" Vegeta yelled.  
"Stop! Gohan!" Piccolo shouted.  
All the Z Fighters yelled, shouted and screamed to Gohan above the noise, but to no affect. Gohan kept charging up his Ki into the energy ball.  
"TAKE THIS!" Gohan screamed, seconds away from launching the ball of death at the emperor.  
Everyone turned away, closing their eyes and bracing themselves for impact.  
Time seemed to slowly down into slow motion. The darkness descended upon the Earth as death drew closer…closer…closer…  
"GOHAN STOP!"  
Every movement ceased. The ball, just as it was about to leave the warrior's hands, disappeared in an instant. Small strands of black/grey smoke rose from his hands where the ball had been.  
Gohan stood frozen, his entire body shaking from fear and disbelief.  
The voice. It had been unexpected and more importantly, never thought to be heard again.  
"F-F-Father?"  
The Z Fighters opened their eyes and to their amazement, they weren't dead. In fact Gohan never had thrown the energy ball. They just saw him standing fixed on to one spot, his whole body trembling. His eyes were wide with utter shock and terror.  
"What…what just happened?" 18 asked. "More to the point, was is happening?"  
Goten, who could barely hold on to consciousness, smiles lightly.  
"Dad."  
  
"Gohan, stop this. End what your doing!"  
"F-Father?"  
"Yes Gohan, it's me."  
"But…but how?" Gohan stuttered, trying to believe the voice he was hearing was that of Goku. "You…you died. You jumped in the way of the blast. I saw you…I saw die with my eyes. How can you be alive?"  
"I'll explain that to you later, but first you must end this. Your letting your anger cloud your thoughts as Goten said. Don't do this Gohan. Don't be what Emperor Enfer is."  
"But dad…I-I-I don't understand how…"  
WHAM!  
Gohan cried out in shock and surprise as something hit him hard in his side. He looked up and saw Emperor Enfer holding his hands out at him, apparently he had fired an energy blast at him. Gohan put his hand across his side, checking for damage. He lifted his hand up to his eyes which widen as he saw a thick red substance running down it.  
Blood, his blood. It trickled down his palm and down the back of his hand as well. The sight of it ignited the spark that had started Gohan's Supreme Super Saiyan transformation once again, only this time it was worse, much much worse.  
Gohan clenched his fist then screamed, piercing the icy air His power started rising again, faster and faster and faster. The shock wave from the terrifying and uncontrolled power-up hit Emperor Enfer head on, full force and ripped him apart.  
But Gohan didn't stop. He continued. The unimaginable shock and fury of the whole trauma that Emperor Enfer had put them all through, especially that of his father, made him fill with hate and loathing. Now, not only was Gohan's power going to destroy the Eath, in would no doubt destroy the entire universe too and no one could stop it. As Earth faced it's final few second of existance, something happened that would give Earth and the entire existance of life, one more fighting chance.  
In mixed with Gohan's screams came another one. A scream that the Z Fighter recognised all too well. They opened their eyes and looked up.  
"Oh my gosh…" Videl muttered.  
  
Goku had Gohan in a grip lock from behind. He too, was in Supreme Super Saiyan mode. Both of them were screaming for control, fighting over the fate of everything. Goku had his power wrapped around Gohan's, trying to contain it from exploding.  
Everyone watched in fear as both father and son struggled hard to regain control. Then, slowly but surely, both their explosive energy started to decrease. Little by little, the deadly power was fading.  
Then, in a flash, it was gone. Gohan and Goku both collapsed on the ground, completely exhausted and knocked out.  
The Z Fighters stared for a few moments, in anxiety and wearily. But once they were sure that the power was no more, they quick rushed to Goku's and Gohan's sides.  
"They're both alright, aren't they?" Videl asked, still holding Goten's unconscious form.  
"Exhausted, tired and both with heavy physical injuries. Other than that, they're fine." Piccolo said.  
The Z Fighters collapsed on to the ground, stunned and shocked from everything that had happened. No one expected that this was how it would end.   
"Oh well, at least we did what we went to achieve, we saved Goku." Yamcha said.  
"Yeah, and Gohan and Goku are both now the most powerful fighters in the entire existence of life itself." Krillin added cheerfully.  
"Sadly, they're aren't. At least not any more." Piccolo said.  
"What do mean?" 17 asked.  
"In order for Goku to control Gohan's power, he had to wrap his own power around his son's, therefore both Supreme powers were cancelled out. They are no longer Supreme Super Saiyans and I doubt that they ever will again." Piccolo replied.  
"Shame, I was looking forward to kicking Kakarot's butt for surpassing me again." Vegeta muttered.  
Then, without any reason at all, Krillin started snickering. This caused the other Z Fighter to snicker. This then turned to small laughes which then turned into everyone bursting out laughing loudly. Vegeta looked at everyone in shock.  
"What are you laughing at you bakas?!" Vegeta yelled.  
"I don't know!" Krillin laughed.   
"It was the way you said that dad!" Trunks said, rolling on the ground in laughter and holding his chest at the same time. "It was so funny!"  
Everyone continued to laugh as Vegeta got mad and pouted.  
Laughing, it was something that none of them expected to do every again.   
  
But they were, they really were.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
YAY! It's finished! ^_^ I hope you enjoyed it! 


End file.
